wish
by Hiwatarisgurl38
Summary: Ray finally adimits that he love kai, but what happens if he saw kai with somenone else. Will he ever have kai's love or will he live alone? KxR. one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade characters

Type: Yaoi meaning (man to man)

Pairings: KxR

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**WISH**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rei was crying his out on the could wet cement while the rain poured heavily

"I can't believe he loves Tala."

Rei fell in love with cold Russian when he first met him. At first it started as a rough friendship but now they told each other secrets and help each other in rough times

Flashback

Ray was walking toward Tyson's house to finally confess his love to Kai. While he walked he heard two people talking and went over peeped at the corner, and to his surprise it was Kai and Tala.

"It's been a long time that I haven't seen you huh Kai."

"Yeah it has been that long."

"I need to tell you that I.. I… I'm in love with someone."

Tala moved a little closer to Kai making him uncomfortable and backed up till he touched the wall

"And who um is the lucky person."

"I…I…I'm in love w-w-with you Kai."

Rei felt his heart leaving his chest and felt it on his throat. He was wishing that it was only a dream.

"I want to know how you feel about me Kai?"

" I love you too…

Those were the only words he didn't want to hear from his love and saw Tala kissing Kai. Rei backed away and turned around to run while tears of pain started to flow out of his beautiful golden eyes into the floor. As he ran it started to rain, he ran and ran until his legs couldn't no more and dropped himself down out of exhaustion.

End of flashback

He felt pain……

He felt alone……

He felt the world collapsing on top of him……

He wanted to stay forever but can't he know sooner or later he will have to face him. He tried to get up but his legs would not move, he shivered in the rain, he tried to call for help but his voice was hoarse from the rain.

"Rei? Rei is that you?"

The familiar voice hits Rei's heart. He didn't want to face him now at this place.

"Rei?"

Kai then put his hands on Rei's shoulder, which shuddered at his touch. Kai then turn Rei around and made Rei look at his eyes.

"Rei what's wrong you know you could tell me? We been looking for you since you didn't arrive at the right time at Tyson's house and it's been 2 hours."

"………"

Kai then felt Rei's forehead and felt slight feverish.

"Come on Rei let's go , your catching a cold."

Rei still didn't answer .Kai bent down to look straight at Rei's eyes and that's where he saw the tears o his beautiful golden eyes flowing down carelessly on his face.

"Rei?"

Kai then took his jacket off and put it on top of Rei beautiful hair and at that moment Kai pulled Rei gently into his chest embracing him. They stood stayed like that for a while then broke the moment while trying to speak.

"Kai is it true that you love Tala?"

"What! Where did you hear that from?"

"I kind of over heard it while you and Tala talked. Right. I know you love him."

New formly tears started to swell in Rei's eyes knowing his love won't return back. Kai then grabbed Rei's chin and lift it till their eyes met.

"No. I don't love Tala, I said I love him but as a brother no the other way. The person I love is suffering right now, and I feel horrible for making him suffer. I wished that one day I will meet this beautiful person that I would longed to have with me forever. My wish did came true because that beautiful person is in front of me."

And at the moment Kai's lips connected with Rei's cold ones making Rei blush and warming him knowing that Kai love him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that was my first Yaoi and story hope you like it. please give me good review


End file.
